The Real Chunnin Exams
by EthniclyChallenged
Summary: You know how somethings are better left unsaid or untold? Well, the chunnin exams were like that. Girls from a forbidden land...& Yo Mama!


**The Real Chunnin Exam**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto. But we do own Futekai. **

_**What happened at the Chunnin exams, stays at the Chunnin exams. **_

Every one stood at railing as they waited the first preliminary fight to begin. They were tense, excited and tired. Their sore muscles complained when they moved to quickly, and everyone , well…minus Sabaku no Gaara, Was moaning and groaning, trying to figure out how they would fight.

There was a strange team, from a forbidden land. The land of the flame.

They were led by a woman named Futekai. Futekai Wakari had waist length blonde hair that had her hair in a low pony tail. She was once an assassin and is now one of the most respected sensei's in the village. She was six foot three and had beautiful black eyes that shined.

Then, there were the 3 girls she trained.

One had fiery reddish gold hair with black tips and a dark purple streak on the front left side. Her hair stopped just above her shoulders. Her flameing red eyes were flashing in mischief. Her pale, white colored skin contrasted with the red of her hair. The hitai with the symbol of a flame on it was loosely wrapped around her neck like a necklace. She was wearing what appeared to be a black and blue corset that laced in the front, a black mini skirt with fishnet stockings, and combat boots. There was a flaming black rose tattooed on the top of her left breast. There was a Katana strapped to her waist with a chain wrapped around the sheathe. She had her back against the railing as she faced her sensei and friends.

The second girl had dark brown, almost black wavy hair that stopped at her lower back. She was tan and had white eyes with black slits. She looked bored as she leaned on the railing, with her head propped up on her fist. There were stray streaks of silver running through her hair. She was wearing a black shirt that was strapless on the left, and a long billowy sleeve on the right. Her black skirt hung low on her hips and stopped on her lower thigh on her left leg, but stopped on her knee on the right Her red fish nets contrasted with her black outfit. She also had heel-less black boots that stopped at her ankle. There was a picture of a black rose with snow on the petals on the left side of her neck. Her hitai was worn like a garter on her left leg. There was a long weapon strapped to her back wrapped in cloth, as if she wanted no one to gaze upon it.

The third girl had wavy blonde hair that fell to just below her shoulders and bright blue eyes. She had pale skin and had dark burgundy streaks running through her hair. She was wearing a sleeveless black shirt with the family crest of a rose on her lower back. Her hitai was worn as an arm band. She had pants on that stopped just below her knees and was wearing sandals stat strapped up her shins. She had a pouch filled with seeds and daggers scattered about her form. She was standing in the back slightly with her hand on one hip.

Finally, after what seemed a lone time, the fight began. Sasuke Uchiha kept on getting smacked down repeatedly. Finally, after on particular time, Naruto had had it.

"Sasuke! Come on! What was that? And you call your self an Uchiha?"

The three girls looked at each other, then back at the fight.

The red head opened her mouth and yelled out.

"Dude! I heard you were an Uchiha! An Avenger! Well, you know what? Yo mama is so dead...that she's dead!"

Sasuke glared at her and everyone turned to see the other two girls nodding in unison. They all had big grins on their faces.

Kakashi turned to Futekai, who in turn, turned to him.

"She will soon regret that." He stated in a bored tone as he noted her figure silently, his mind wandering slightly to Icha Icha Paradise.

"Au contraire." She said, smiling secretively.

Kakashi blinked his eye. "What?"

"Never mind." She said turning back to her students.

They saw Sasuke kick Yoroi into the air, then slam him into the ground with

another kick.

"Lions Barrage!" he yelled as he delivered the final kick, thoroughly caving the ground in with the force of his kick on Yoroi's body, thus leaving Yoroi in dream land with a few cracked ribs and a broken arm or two.

Everyone was quiet and then, Sasuke got up and was declared the winner.

Sasuke walked up the stairs and stood beside his teammates.

Kakashi patted his back and Naruto began talking animatedly to him.

Sakura smiled weakly at him and turned to the screen.

"cough The next round goes to…" Gecko waited for the screen to stop.

"Wik Yamei of the village hidden in the flame, and Naruto Uzamaki of The village hidden in the leaves!"

Naruto punched a fist into the air and ran down the stairs and took his place.

He looked around the room, trying to figure out who Wik was.

Then, a small bit of movement caught his eyes. He looked to the right, to where his team was, and saw a girl stand on the railing. Her black mini skirt was clinging to her body like a second skin. She simply pushed herself off and landed on her feet.

Naruto gaped at her for a moment before smirking. As they took their positions, Gekko coughed and was about to ask them if they were ready when soft singing caught his attention.

The room looked to the two girls that were Wik's teammates and strained their hearing to hear their song.

"I fell into a burning ring of fire." The two girls softly as they held hands and stood at the railing, creepy smiles on their faces.

They continued. "I went down, down, down and the flames went higher. It burns, burns, burns. The ring of fire. The ring of fire."

Gecko blinked before turning his attention to a smirking red head and a baffled blonde. "Are you ready?" he asked them.

Naruto nodded and Wik simply stroked the sheathe housing her katana.

They clanged the bell, and the battle began

Naruto jumped back a few feet and took a kunai out as he stood in battle stance. Wik just stood there with her hands on her hips.

"Come on! Aren't you going to fight?" Naruto shouted.

Wik smirked and said, "Yo mama wants to fight."

Naruto dropped the Kunai to his side and stared at her. "What?"

"You heard me."

"Are you scared or something?"

"Yo mama's scared."

"Why won't you just attack me?"

"Yo mama wants to attack you."

"Fine! I'll attack you!"

"Then I'll attack yo mama!"

"My mom is dead!"

"Then I'll attack yo daddy."

"My dad is dead!"

"You're dead!"

"No I'm not!"

"You will be soon!"

With that she pull out her Katana and pointed it at him, her face now dark, sinister.

He glared at her and grabbed another kunai.

There was silence for a few moments before the ground around the arena suddenly crumbled away and fire shot out of the fissure.

Naruto yelped and jumped away from the high wall.

He looked ahead of him and saw Wik, who was surrounded by a ring of fire. His eyes widened in realization. She controlled the fire.

He threw a kunai at her, only to have her flick her wrist up and have it intercepted by a wall of fire.

He growled in frustration. How could he attack her? Then, it hit him. No, seriously, it hit him. He had a kunai imbedded in his leg, and two in his arm.

He staggered slightly and opened his mouth. He didn't even see that coming!

Kakashi stared at his student as he was suddenly imbedded with kunai.

He heard giggling beside him and turned to see the blonde girl and the brunette looking at each other with amused expressions.

He turned to Futekai, who was not in the least afraid. She was smirking.

Wik spun two shuriken on her fingers as she paced around Naruto like a predator hunting his prey.

Naruto, in turn, was keeping his distance from her. Something wasn't right.

She stopped and turned to look at her team mates. She waved up at them and blew them a kiss.

They waved back and 'pocketed' the kiss, with happy, glowing faces.

Naruto took his chance. She should have never turned her back on him!

What she did next, caught him totally off guard. She tossed a shuriken up and caught it with two fingers, before she threw it behind her, where it became imbedded in his hand that held the kunai. He gasped in pain and dropped the weapon he was holding.

She did this in the process of 2 seconds, without even looking at him.

How could she do that? It was like she was a mind reader.

Kakashi's lips were pressed in a thin line beneath his mask. That was a strange girl.

He casually ran his hand through his wild silver hair and moved the hitai slightly, showing the sharingan.

He focused is on the girl and what he found shocked him. She was not thinking.

Her mind was at a stand still. Like the only thing she could think about was the fight. With a flash, one thought filled her head. Suddenly, he grunted in pain. The girl snapped her head to him, a small devilish smile curving along her lips.

He dropped the hitai back over his eye and stared. This was not right.

'I grow bored playing with him.' She finally thought as he tried to charge her once more.

A wall of fire erupted around her and came back down just as quick.

She held her katana in a defensive stance and stood calmly, the flames twisting and turning around her legs.

The onlookers stared intently, wondering what the change of heart was. Only her team knew what was happening.

"Don't come on too strong!" yelled her sensei.

Then, behind the Naruto, a body rose out of the flames, followed by.

When Naruto threw the kunai at Wik, he felt a presence behind him. He turned quickly, only to fall backwards and impale his shoulder on the blade behind him.

There was a poof of smoke, and nothing but the blade remained. He yelled out in pain, and stared at the figure before him. Wik. How did she get behind him?

It dawned on him. Replacement Jutsu.

She reached behind Naruto, and yanked hear blade out. He shook under her gaze. There was a crazed look about her eyes. She stared at the blood covered blade before bringing it to her face, as if to inspect it.

The crowd stared at her. She had her victory in a bag and she was looking to see if she had a nick in her precious Katana? What the hell?

Then, a keen, gleeful sound escaped her and, much to everyone's revulsion…well…almost everyone, minus Gaara and her team, she dragged her tongue across the blade, letting the blood trickle down her throat.

Naruto screamed and tried backing away from her. He threw another kunai at her, and this time, it hit her shoulder. She stared blankly at it before a dark look crossed her face. She pulled it out and threw it to the ground, ignoring the blood the dripped out of the wound.

With a snarl, the hilt of her katana connected with the back of his head, rendering him unconscious.

The room was silent. The fire died down and the ground was as whole as ever, as if the fire had never burst through from the depths of hell.

The medic nins came with a stretcher and quickly came to carry the unconscious blonde off. As one of them reached for her, she smacked their hand away and walked up the stairs to her team.

When she reached the team, she noted the frightened look Sakura gave her, and the piercing gaze of the Uchiha.

She smirked at them, a little blood trickling out of the corner of her mouth.

She walked silently to the two girls and sat on the railing facing the arena, her feet dangling off the edge.

The computer blipped again before placing two names on the screen.

Gecko stepped forward once more. "The winner of the last match was obvious. Wik Yamei. The loser, Naruto Uzamaki. The, cough, next match goes to, Donia Kumori of the Village hidden in the flame, and Hideaki Mamori of the village hidden in the clouds."

Hideaki, a boy with medium build and spikey brown hair wearing a green tunic and black shorts with the customary black nin sandals stood at on end of the arena. Who was Donai?

Then, she stepped in front of him. He stared at her booted feet, up her red fishnet clad legs, up her shirt, up her tattoo, and up to her face and white eyes.

'Ah, shit.' He thought to himself. 'A girl? I don't wanna hurt her?"

As if sensing his thoughts. She unhooked the strap of her weapon, and swung it in front of her. Most of the occupants in the room gulped in fear as they saw her weapon. A scythe. It was defiantly at least a foot taller than her five foot five form. The handle was black and the blade itself was about a one and a half foot blade and silver. The handle was incrested with golden carvings and a smirk was on her face.

Kakashi turned to Futekai. "These are your students?"

She smiled. "Yup."

"Are they your first?"

"Yup."

"Are they all that scary."

"Yup."

" Do they all…love blood."

"Yup."

"Have you ever tried stopping them?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

Futekai turned to him, her long blonde hair whipping around in the process.

"You want me to die?"

**HELLO! MY NAME IS WINE AND I AM THE AUTHOR OF THIS CHAPTER. THE AUTHOR OF THE NEXT CHAPTER IS NAMED WHISKEY! ENJOY!**

**Wine. Official member of Ethnically-challenged and the E.C.O.A.**


End file.
